You Just Missed The Train
by SmileJesusLuvsU
Summary: Starfire finally tells Robin that she loved him. What happens when Robin's Not aloud to get a relationship with his teammates? Robin Just missed the train. Robin and Starfire pairing...for now...
1. You Just Missed the Train

**_Roll over baby  
The time has come  
To make a little bit more room  
I've hung around you  
It's getting tough  
I think I'm gonna break down soon  
Cuz I remember  
Crying in the park  
It was getting dark  
Suddenly I looked up  
You were my sky_**

Starfire shyly walked up to Robin, "Robin." She said.

Robin turned around from what he was doing, "Yea?" he asked.

"I have been thinking about this for a long time..." Starfire started.

"Go on." Robin ordered.

"Robin, my best friend, I-I-I I love you!" Starfire spat out.

Robin gave her a blank stare, "I love you too Star, but I'm not aloud to get relationships with my teammates." Robin complained.

"What?" Starfire asked.

"I'm not aloud to have a realtionship with my teammates. We're superheroes Starfire. Nothing more, and nothing less." Robin replied.

"I am sorry, but I have got to go!" Starfire exclaimed. Here comes the tears.

**_So go on  
And sleep darlin  
Why don't you pretend we were just a dream  
It's cool baby  
It doesn't matter anyway  
Well I'm so sorry  
We got to the station a little too late  
Such a shame  
We just missed the train  
We just missed the train_**

Starfire was in her room. She had just finished packing, and was starting on a note:

_My friends,_

_I am truly sorry to say this, but I'm leaving the team. It is time for me to move on. And for the rest of you as well. Just forget me. I will truly be happier where I'm going... Wherever I'm going..._

_Raven: You're my best friend. Almost like my sister that I never had. Good luck with Beastboy. I think that someday, you two will get married... _

_Beastboy: You remind me so much of my little brother, Ryand'r. I believe that on this planet his name would be Ryan? Correct? Anyways, your jokes are funny, no matter what Raven says. Tell Cyborg that he should try your tofu. It tastes great! Especially with mustard. Keep up with your jokes!_

_Cyborg: I feel like you're my big brother. You always watch out for me, as well as the other Titans too! Don't ever change! You'll regret it if you do. I'm going to miss your 'Boo-yas'._

_Robin: Robin... you're stuborn, but you're totally sweet. I love you Robin, even if you're not alopud to have a relationship with me. I will always love you. _

_Goodbye my friends._

_-Starfire  
Koriand'r  
Kori_

**_Be quiet angel  
Don't make a sound  
Save it for a rainy day  
Oh can't you see me  
I'm such a mess  
Trying hard to find my way  
Do you remember wasting all the time  
We were feeling fine  
Though we couldn't walk a line,  
We were all right_**

Starfire looked over the note, and decided to put it on Robin's bed. The rest of the Titans were sleeping right now, and Starfire had alreadt bought her train ticket off the web. It was the perfect time to leave the note, and leave for the train station.

Starfire peeked her head in Robin's room, he would be awake soon, so she had to do this fast. Starfire carefully set the note on his nightstand. Robin stirred a little, but soon fell back alseep, not seeing Starfire, or the note.

Starfire left the room, went to her room, grabbed her stuff, and headed toward the train station.

**_So go on  
And sleep darlin  
Why don't you pretend we were just a dream  
It's cool baby  
It doesn't matter anyway  
Well I'm so sorry  
We got to the station a little too late  
Such a shame  
We just missed the train_**

Starfire decided to go through the park, the fastest route to the train station. On her way, she was silently weeping.

**_Oh why'd that train just pass us by  
Didn't anyone see we were stuck at the light  
And we would've made it on time_**

Starfire soon arrived at the train station. She wasn't wearing her uniform, instead, she was wearing an emerald green tube top, black cakki pants, and emerald shoes. She wore a light touch of blush, a little lip gloss, and green eye-shaddow. She looked stunning to any man that looked at her.

Starfire looked for her train number, 45T. She soon found it, after going through all of that mayhem, she finally made it there.

Behind her, she could here, "Starfire! Wait!" But, she ignored the call, and boarded the train.

**_Yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah_**

Robin stopped running as the train started leaving, "Please don't go. I love you."

"This is all my fault!" Robin thought to himself, as he kicked a rock while heading back to Titan's Tower.

It really was all of his fault. He made Starfire believe he didn't love her. It was his fault. But, that wasn't going to stop him. In a month, he would start searching everywhere for Starfire. Even if it killed him.

**_So sleep darlin  
Why don't you pretend we were just a dream  
It's cool baby  
It doesn't matter anyway  
Well I'm so sorry  
We got to the station a little too late  
And sleep darlin  
Why don't you pretend we were just a dream  
It's cool baby  
It doesn't matter anyway  
Well I'm so sorry  
We got to the station a little too late  
Such a shame  
We just missed the train_**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Okay, tell me what you think! Please review!**

**God bless!**


	2. Gloria and Brianna?

**Another song fic chappie! Okay, Kori is now living with Bruce, as his side-kick. She has an adoptive 5-year-old daughter named Brianna, just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or this song.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori looked back in her rearview mirror at her adoptive five year old daughter in the backseat. She didn't want to go, but her adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, made her go. (A/N: No, that doesn't make Robin and Starfire related!) She was now 21 years old. She was wondering what everybody would think of her daughter, and her.

XoXo

Kori and Brianna arrived at Titan's Tower, where they were holding the reunion. Kori picked up Brianna, and knocked on the door.

"Hey Star!" Beastboy/Gar exclaimed. He sure had matured since the last time she saw him.

"Hi Beastboy. Oh, and I go by Kori now." Kori smiled.

"Okay, well, I go by Gar now." Gar laughed.

Kori smiled back at him, "This is my daughter, Brianna."

"You've gotten married?" Gar asked.

"No, but I have a boyfriend named Jake." Kori replied.

"You know, I never really expected you to do that when you weren't married, Kori." Gar replied.

Kori looked at him with pure horror apparent in her eyes, "No! Nothing like that!" She exclaimed.

"Then what happened?" Gar inquired.

"Well, when I left two years ago, I met Bruce Wayne, and even though I was going into my early twenties, he adopted me, and I became his side-kick. Then, last year, I really wanted to have a daughter of my own, so I adopted Brianna. I haven't been happier ever since." Kori replied.

"Oh. My head hurts." Gar said, rubbing his head.

Kori laughed, and Rachel/Raven came up, "Gar, you are so silly!"

"Hey Rae!" Gar smiled flirtatiously at her.

"Hi Raven!" Kori smiled.

"Starfire? My name is Rachel now." Rachel replied nicely.

"Right!" Kori exclaimed, "Well, my name is Kori now. And this little ray of sunshine is my adoptive daughter, Brianna, but she likes to be called Bri." Kori pointed to the red haired girl. If you didn't know any better, you'd say that Brianna was actually Kori's daughter.

"Hi." Brianna said shyly.

"Hello Brianna." Rachel smiled.

"So what's up?" Kori asked.

"Well, I'm pregnant with my first child." Rachel said.

"Really? Who'd you marry?" Kori asked.

Rachel blushed, "Gar."

Kori laughed, "You know, I always knew you two would end up together."

"HAHAHA! Very funny." Rachel and Gar said in unison, sarcastically. Kori stopped laughing. Brianna just looked up at the grown-ups like they were crazier than her Grandpa Bruce! And that was something!

Brianna walked over to the punch table, there seemed to be some interesting people there

XoXo

Richard looked down at the little five-year-old by his side, Gloria Rose Grayson, his adoptive daughter. A little red-headed girl with blue eyes walked by, "Hi Gloria!" she smiled.

"Hey Bri!" The two girls hugged eachother.

Richard looked up from his watch, interested. "How do you two know eachother?" he asked.

"We're twins." They answered simply. And it was hard to imagine that they were twins; Gloria had black hair, and green eyes, and Brianna had red hair, and blue eyes. Totally different. Or were they?

**XoXo**

**What do you think was up with Brianna and Gloria? Post what you think in ur review!**


End file.
